1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel display television which includes a panel-like display module exposed forward from a substantially rectangular window provided in a front cabinet, and a panel display device having the display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this kind of panel display device, there has been known a panel display device which includes a display panel set in a proper position of a cabinet by a plurality of spacers, while being fixed by a pressing member, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-305982/2001.
With this arrangement, even when the shape of the display panel is modified, only the modification of the pressing member and spacers enables the display panel to be attached to the proper position of the cabinet. That is, every time the display panel is modified, it is unnecessary to change the design of the cabinet, thereby achieving the general-purpose cabinet.
This arrangement, however, involves complicated processes of previously attaching a plurality of spacers to the cabinet and the display panel, and of setting and fixing the display panel by the pressing member so as to fix the display panel onto the cabinet.